Super Smash Bros. Takeover 2
'''Super Smash Bros. Takeover 2 '''was the planned sequel to Fire86743's old Super Smash Bros. Takeover from the Club Penguin Wiki. It was planned to occur in 2015, but was ultimately abandoned. Playable Characters Starter Mario = ? Donkey Kong = ? Link = ? Samus = ? Yoshi = ? Kirby = ? Fox = ? Pikachu = ? Luigi = ? Captain Falcon = ? Ness = ? Jigglypuff = ? Peach = ? Bowser = ? Dr. Mario = ? Zelda = ? Sheik = ? Ganondorf = ? Young Link = ? Falco = ? Mewtwo = ? Pichu = ? Ice Climbers = ? Mr. Game & Watch = ? Marth = ? Roy = ? Diddy Kong = ? Toon Link = ? Zero Suit Samus = ? Meta Knight = ? King Dedede = ? Wolf = ? Pokemon Trainer = ? Lucario = ? Lucas = ? Ike = ? Pit = ? Wario = ? Olimar = ? R.O.B. = ? Snake = ? Sonic = ? Rosalina & Luma = ? Bowser Jr. = ? Greninja = ? Robin = ? Lucina = ? Palutena = ? Dark Pit = ? Villager = ? Wii Fit Trainer = ? Little Mac = ? Shulk = ? Duck Hunt = ? Mega Man = ? Pac-Man = ? Mii Brawler = ? Mii Swordfighter = ? Mii Gunner = ? Ryu = ? Cloud = ? Corrin = ? Bayonetta = ? Alph = ? Larry Koopa = ? Roy Koopa = ? Wendy O. Koopa = ? Iggy Koopa = ? Morton Koopa Jr. = ? Lemmy Koopa = ? Ludwig von Koopa = ? Unlockable Bomberman = ? (Play 5 matches to unlock) Steve = ? (Use Critical Hit or Triforce Slash for the first time to unlock) Geno = ? (Complete All-Star Mode as Mario or Luigi to unlock) Rayman (Play 10 matches to unlock) Tails = ? (Use Super Sonic for the first time in an 8-player match or complete All-Star Mode as Sonic to unlock) Knuckles = ? (Play 10 matches, complete Classic Mode as Sonic, or complete All-Star Mode as Tails to unlock) Sash Lilac = ? (Play 30 matches or complete the first Subspace Emissary stage as Sonic to unlock) Klonoa = ? (Play 35 matches to unlock) Proto Man = ? (Complete Classic Mode as Mega Man to unlock) Bass = ? (Complete All-Star Mode as Mega Man and Proto Man to unlock) X = ? (Complete Classic Mode as Bass to unlock) Zero = ? (Complete Classic Mode as X to unlock) Ms. Pac Man = ? (Enter the Subspace Emissary for the first time as Pac-Man to unlock) Old Man = ? (Win 5 matches as Young Link to unlock) Black Shadow = ? (Complete Classic Mode as Captain Falcon to unlock) Cranky Kong = ? (Play 20 matches to unlock) Dixie Kong = ? (Play 25 matches to unlock) Doc Louis = ? (Complete Classic Mode as Little Mac to unlock) Mr. Sandman = ? (Complete All-Star Mode as Little Mac or Doc Louis to unlock) Mike Tyson = ? (Complete All-Star Mode as Mr. Sandman to unlock) Chrom = ? (Win 2 matches as any Fire Emblem character to unlock) Dunban = ? (Win 5 matches as Shulk to unlock) Golurk = ? (Win 20 matches as any Pokemon character to unlock) Magnezone = ? (Win 18 matches as Golurk to unlock) Armored Mewtwo = ? (Win 100 matches as Mewtwo to unlock) Agumon = ? (Win 100 matches as Pokemon Trainer to unlock) Greymon = ? (Win 50 matches as Agumon to unlock) Dark Matter = ? (Win 50 matches as Kirby to unlock) Shadow Kirby = ? (Complete Classic Mode without losing any lives as Kirby to unlock) Shrek = ? (Complete All-Star Mode as all characters to unlock) Cory = ? (Complete All-Star Mode and Classic Mode as all characters 2 times to unlock) DLC Twilight Sparkle = ? Category:Roleplays Category:Pre-Retcon